Let's play !
by Minna-de-de
Summary: Reid has to struggle while a man seems to have fun playing games with him, but what are the strangers real intentions? Rated M for a reason! Reid whump!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody ! I published this story a long time ago and I just wrote two chapters for it. I decided to delete the old version, because it had horrible mistakes and I want to change some things. There are still some mistakes, but it should make more sense :) Have fun and please review.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just the bad guy is my creation, he he he.**

**Warnings: There is a reason why it's rated M. Violence, Language, ….**

**Friday; 11pm; Reid's Apartment**

The rooms of the apartment were dark, just the TV shined through the black. Sitting alone on his sofa was Reid, looking at the documentary that showed different kinds of mental illnesses. Just a Reid evening, boring for others, but just the best for the social awkward doctor. Normally he would go out with some of his teammates, but this weekend even Morgan had other plans. Well, to visit his mum and sisters are really other plans, if you are Morgan. First Reid had considered to visit his mum at Bennington too, especially since they had a long weekend from Thursday to Monday, but he still had to overcome himself every time when he wanted to see her, so in the end he didn't go. He wasn't sure if it was fear or guilt. Probably both. He feared that she might have an episode when he comes and call him a traitor and liar. He hated the looks from the doctors when he tried to calm her, while she was fighting against him. Full of pity. And why he felt guilty? Because he had sent her away, even when it was the only right way. Sadness filled him as he thought about her pleading face when she was carried away. He looked grimly at the TV.

"One of the worst mental illnesses is schizophrenia. While one of..." With an angry hit on the remote the TV went black. The world hated him, for sure.

He looked at the digital clock next to him. 10:10 pm blinked the red light. It wasn't really late, but he was tired so he decided to go to bed. As he stood up he couldn't see anything, not even the moon brought light in the apartment, just pitch black. Slowly he groped his way to the room, ignoring the fear in his mind that sent goosebumps down his body. But he had to admit that his fear of the "absence of light" became better. He could sleep peacefully in the dark and he even walked around his apartment without light, like now, he thought smiling. With an "bump" he found his bed and crawled under the warm bedsheet. Before he could hear how his window was opened, he was already fast asleep.

**Friday; 11pm; Hotch's House**

"Jack! Turn the TV off. It´s time for bed!", Hotch called from the kitchen. He was cleaning the dishes after they had eaten pasta.

"But Dad! The movie is really cool. Please, it ends in twenty minutes. Please, Daddy!", Jack shouted pleadingly.

Hotch sighed: "No, you already said the same twenty minutes ago." He placed the plates back in the cupboard and cleaned the glasses.

"Please!", Jack said.

Hotch was about to call back when Beth came to him: "Let him watch the movie. It's weekend. It's our weekend. He is so happy that you have so much free time and even turned off your mobile phone." She said the last thing with a smirk and kissed him softly.

"You're right.", Hotch said smiling and kissed her back. Yes, this would be definitely just for them. Still, he couldn't get away the worrying that he had , but he was just overprotective, at least he hoped so.

**Friday; 11 pm; Fran's House**

"Really?!", Fran asked her son, laughing about the stories he told them. Sarah and Desiree couldn't stop smirking.

Morgan smirked and said: "Yes, I really did. You should have seen his face when the media called him again and again. After some time he just snapped at them. And that while Hotch was there. It was really hard not to laugh, but he still found out and he got his revenge." He loved to tell his family about his team, especially about Reid, who was like the younger brother he never had.

"What did he do to take revenge?", asked Sarah. They all enjoyed Derek's visit. And it was even better because his team couldn't call him for a case. For that Desiree and her had make sure.

Morgan had to laugh when he remembered Reid's payback: "First, he hacked my MP3-Player. So, when I listened to my music in the jet it suddenly stopped and he told me that I should not underestimate an MIT- Absolvent and he just started screaming. It was awful to put my music away, but when my mobile phone rang and it was him again screaming in my ear, our prank war begun. Since them we play pranks to each other, but we both refuse to give up. I once change the sugar with salt, his face when he drank his coffee..." They started laughing. "Or...or when he put some superglue on my chair at work. That was embarrassing, I couldn't stand up and just then Hotch called me to his office. Well, his face was quite funny when I rolled in his office." That sent them over the edge. Fran had tears in her eyes from laughing and Sarah and Desiree were close to falling to the floor, holding their aching stomach.

Still chuckling Morgan asked: "Hey, has anyone see my mobile phone?

**Friday; 11:30 pm; Reid's Apartment**

Cold september air came through the open window, slowly crawling under Reid's bedsheet and waking him he looked at an open window. He frowned and wondered why it was open. He hadn't let it stay open, had he? Maybe he just forgot it, he had been tired when he went to bed.

"Just close it so you can continue sleeping.", Reid thought, but instead of his own movings the bed squeaked from something, someone else.

Immediately he froze and stopped breathing. Instead of his own, he could hear another heavy breathing behind him, sending warm waves over his neck. He pretended to sleep, but he started to shake. Before, whoever was behind him could attack he rolled out of his bed and reached for his gun. He swallowed nervously as he could feel nothing, but the cold surface of his cabinet. Panic rose in him as he stood there weaponless, watching as a dark figure rose from his bed.

The stranger started to chuckle as he waved something in front of Reid.

"Searching something Doctor Reid?"

**Friday; 11:30 pm; JJ's House**

Tired but happy JJ sat down next to Will on their couch.

"Finally I could get our little monster in his bed. He wouldn't stop pleading till I read something to him.", she said smiling. Will chuckled and kissed his wife.

"Now it's just us.", Will whispered and took JJ close who replied his kiss passionately.

"It's wonderful that we both have no work, it'll be an amazing weekend.", Will said and rolled on top of JJ, still kissing her.

JJ laughed and replied: "Yes, I love to spend time with you both. I needed it, the last cases were hard."

"You are my strong girl. This weekend is for your relaxation. No Cases. No BAU. No Unsubs. Just you, me and Henry."

JJ took Will's T-shirt off while he opened her blouse: "Don't worry, since Henry drowned my phone in the toilet nobody can take me away from my weekend.", JJ explained smiling and melted away in Will's touch.

**Friday; 11:30 pm; Chinese Restaurant**

The cold air was refreshing when Blake went out of the Restaurant, together with her husband Jack. It had been an amazing surprise when he could come home for the long weekend. They both with no work, a rare situation. She laughed when he offered her his jacket like a real gentleman.

"Thank you for the wonderful evening darling.", Blake said and gave her husband a kiss.

He smiled warmly and replied: " You're welcome. I missed you so much. I really love my work, but... I wished I could be more with you."

"Work as an F.B.I agent. You will have still no time, but at least we have no time together." Both laughed at Blake´s joke.

"I love you.", Jack said and held Blake close.

"I love you too.", Blake whispered and cuddled herself into her husband's warm embrace.

They got into their car, without recognizing that Blake's mobile phone fell out of her pocket and was left behind on the street.

**Friday; 11:38 pm; Reid's Apartment**

Okay, now it was clear, the world really hates him. "How had this guy come in ... ah yes, the open window. That was stupid to leave it unlocked.", Reid scolded with himself while watching the man carefully.

He could scream out of the window for help, he would never make it to the mobile phone in his kitchen. But when he thought about his neighbourhood, they would just think he was drunk. His heart raced, pounding wild in his chest. He opened his mouth, but closed it again, not trusting his voice. The stranger looked wildly through the darkness at him, like a predator would stare at his prey.

"Not interested who I am, Spencer?", asked the deep voice, revealing white teeth with his smile.

Spencer immediately recognized the change from his formal name to more personal, but still couldn't get a word out.

"Wait, do you prefer Spence or maybe Uncle Spence like this lovely godson of yours calls you? Or is it Genius? Little poor Baby Reid, gets patted by Garcia. Maybe I should call you Pretty Boy, that would show maybe my intentions more. Do you think Morgan gets jealous because I will be your first?", the man taunted spitefully.

As the stranger mentioned the last thing, Reid couldn't help himself but run. At least he tried to run. Pain shoot through his right arm when the man tackled him to the ground. He was as big as Reid and had a massive body which pressed the air out of Reid. Wheezing Reid tried to push the bulky man away who pinned him to the ground. With an angry growl he managed to push him aside and to stand up, gasping for air. But a strong hand around his ankle stopped him from running away.

"HE-", with one swift move the stranger stood and punched Reid hard in the face to stop him from shouting. It worked. Again Reid laid on the floor, the world around him spinning from the hard punch. Thick fingers grabbed his hair painfully and yanked him up. He could just groan, before he was punched twice in his stomach, doubling over from the pain. Instantly the man kicked Reid backward and sent him flying over his couch right into the small wooden table, which burst crashing into a hundred pieces. Everything went so fast, the world around him was just spinning, sending a wave of nausea over him as he laid between the destroyed table.

A dark laugh echoed from the man's throat, mustering the young man before him. He pulled Reid up, who was unable to fight back and smashed him into the next wall, letting his head hit the wall with a sickening crunch. Reid saw stars from the smash, unsure if his skull cracked or the wall. He could feel warm liquid run down his neck, glueing his already sweaty hair to the skin. Panic settled in when he realized that the big man squeezed his throat, cutting off the air flow.

Scratching at the man's wrists Reid fought for air, but he could barely move, his body pressed between the wall and the massive body of this stranger. "I don't want to die like this. I don't want to be murdered from an completely stranger who seems to know me more than he should. I don't want my corpse lying somewhere in the dirt for days, before my family will even recognize that I'm missing. No….. I.. need air…. I…. can't give up…", with the last thing running through his head he managed to push his knee up, hitting the right place.

The man let go of him, swearing and growling. Reid gasped for air, searching for the strength in his muscles to run away. Swaying he lurched to the door, seeing his escape just a few feet away.

"You fucking idiot! That was the wrong move.", the man snarled. With that he pointed Reid´s gun at the fleeing man and pulled the trigger.

**Friday; 11:38 pm; Garcia's Apartment**

"Take that you little fool! I wouldn't mess up with the goddess of Combat!", Garcia said to herself, while sitting in front of her computers, playing game after game. She was wrapped up in pink and purple blankets, next to her were chips and energy drinks to keep her awake. She had made herself a bucket list for the long weekend. On top was shopping, after that baking, playing games and maybe call some other teammates.

A little ding let her break the sight on the screen.

"My cupcakes!", the bubbly woman sang joyfully and stormed into the kitchen.

Carefully she opened the oven and looked at the tiny cakes. She pulled them out and let them cool down. While that she started to make the topping. After she mixed butter, cream and a lot of sugar, she colored them, by adding blue food coloring.

After ten minutes in the fridge she could put the topping on the cupcakes which had already cool down. Garcia chuckled about the thought that she was the only woman who baked cupcakes at eleven pm. Smiling about the fact that her teammates would come smiling to work because of her cupcakes made her work even harder, to make the cupcakes as good as possible. She whistled a funny melody and started to decorate the muffins with little flowers.

Satisfied with her creation she took out one of her phones and made a picture from her creation.

**Friday; 11:38 pm; Rossi's Mansion**

He was brooding now for over half an hour. Sitting in front of his laptop with a glass filled with red wine and a full stomach from the italian pasta earlier. Somehow he was angry with his publisher, for convincing him to write another book. Of course he loved to write, especially about his work, but that it had to be this weekend was not what he planned.

He sighed deeply. The next chapter wasn't easy. It was about criminal acts based on mental illness. It was uncomfortable to write about a topic that remembered him so much of Reid, especially on Reid's greatest fear. Furthermore he hadn't the best knowledge in this area.

He continued thinking about Reid and his mother. After he learned from Hotch about Reid's childhood, growing up with an schizophrenic mother all alone, he had read some article about this illness. It had make him sick to think about the fact that Reid was lucky to have survived his childhood. Every time it could had happen that his mother had a bad episode and would have started to attack her own son. Reid had once told him how he was trapped with his mother in an elevator in a libary. She had started to get an episode and accused Reid to be a spy of the government. He was nearly killed by her because she had tried to strangle him to death. Reid had been ten. Again he sighed, somehow this book just brought misery.

Maybe he could call Reid and ask him about statistic or something to talk to him. He wanted to hear the young man's voice after his thought, just to check if he was alright, assure that he wasn't choked to death.

Laughing about the fact that he was so worried he thought: "I'm getting more sentimental the older I become."

When he looked for his mobile phone he couldn't find it. After searching the half house, he knew it was his way of having an excuse to not write anymore, he tried to remember where he put it.

"My go bag! For the cases! It's in the office… and of course I left the phone in it", he sighed.

He was slowly sinking back in his chair, staring at the laptop before closing it and standing up, walking up to his welcoming bed.

**Saturday; 00:00 am; Somewhere**

The pain was now just a throbbing ache, flaming up with every wrong move. After he had kicked away the man he was shot in his left thigh, leaving him bleeding and defenseless on the floor, the perfect victim to be bound, gagged and carried into a black van, now lying under the back seats. It was hard to stay awake the more blood he lost, if his kidnapper wasn't going to do something till the next day he was going to die.

A hole in the street let the van shake unnecessarily hard, sending hot pain through Reid's leg. He gritted his teeth, trying not to scream and satisfy some of the sick desires the man had.

Reid had to admit he was scared, probably more than Morgan or Hotch would be. But he also had to say that he had changed. He wasn't the fearful kid anymore. Years ago he would have probably cried, like he did when he was at Tobias' mercy. But just too many things had happened, taking away the innocence, everyone believed was in him. Honestly he couldn't remember when he had lost it, he guessed it was slowly ripped away piece by piece. If he would someday have a grim face like Hotch? Reid chuckled at his silly thoughts, enjoying the memory of his team members. Smiling his surrounding faded and he was slowly falling into a dreamless sleep.

He watched the young man through the back mirror while he fought the darkness. He smiled when his face twist in pain with every hard jerk from the car. When he looked again he snarled as he saw that Reid actually had a smile on his face as he lost consciousness. Soon this stupid grin would be punched out of his visage, he would make sure of that. He would need every sleep he could get, before their time began. He laughed out. He couldn't wait for the game to start.

As the dirty road came to an end he turned to his captive and stroked over the dark bruise on Reid's cheek, smiling brightly. Oh yes, this is going to be a lot of fun.

**Well, that was my rewrite of the first chapter. What do you think ? The second chapter is as good as finished and I will upload it soon. I don't know how Blake husband is called so I just called him Jack, I hope that isn't a problem. Savannah isn't going to be in this story, Morgan is still single :P I takes place after season eight, before season nine. The whole phone thing will be revealed next chapter, so keep reading ;) Also keep reading if you like Reid whump, he he he. Well, please review :D Bye, Minna-de-de XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter. Have fun and please review :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, but the crazy bad guy, he he he :)**

**Warning: I don't know... blood, violence, some torture, there is a reason why it's rated M**

**Saturday; 12:05 am; Shack**

" ... !"

Just Darkness… he didn''t like the darkness…

"...-er !"

Where was he? Why was he in pain...? He needs to open his eyes!

"Spenceeeer! Hello, sleeptime is over!"

Why was he being poked. Who was it. Stop it ! Make someone stop it... he was so tired.

„Mhmmmm... I have the right idea to get you out of bed."

Footsteps. Going away. Yes, no poking anymore. Wait... was there water running? It stopped. Footsteps again, they came back.

_**SPLASH !**_

Reid eyes shot open as his body jerked from the ice cold water that hit his face and was now running down his whole body. Struggling he gasped for air, unable to compose himself and fought to keep his panic down. It took a minute for Reid to get his breathing under control and take in his surroundings. It was a little shack made of dark wood, already moldy from the rain. In the left corner was a bed with old and dirty sheets over it. Next to it was something like a little fireplace, cooking supplies and cans next to it. In front of him was an old desk with two computers and a video camera. The camera was blinking and directly looking to him, which made Reid swallow nervously. After he checked his surrounding he looked at himself. His hands were bound above his head and hung on a hook that was attached to a chain from the ceiling. The thick rope cut in his soft skin, leaving red marks. His bare feet could touch the cold ground. Where were his shoes? Still hanging with his full body weight on the hook he carefully set his feet on the ground. As a hot stabbing pain shot through his thighs he remembered his shot wound and looked down his leg. The, now crimson red, trouser covered the wound and prevented Reid from making an exact investigation. He knew it was bad and the pain was even worse. His whole damn body hurts, his shoulders from the weight they had to carry the last hour and the black bruises that covered his body from the fight with the stranger. As he remembered the whole encounter last night he looked up at the man standing in front of him, waiting patiently for Reid to wake up properly.

"Do you need another shower, Spencer ? Or are you awake ?",the man asked friendly, as if he offered something nice.

"No. How you can see I´m awake.", growled Reid, glaring at the man in front of him.

"Ah, not so nasty Doctor. We're friends.", the man chuckled.

"I can't remember that we became friends. If I'm right then yesterday was our first ...encounter.", Reid answered.

"Nice to describe it as an encounter. But it's not true, not at all. I know a lot about you and I assume that is important for an friendship, isn't it? But let's stop with the unimportant stuff. I think you don't remember who I am ?"

Reid simply shook his head.

"Well, you can call me... mhm what's a good name ... Jeff ! That is a nice name.", Jeff said smiling.

"So, I guess that isn't your right name?", Reid asked suspiciously.

"Of course not! Your team would find me to fast with my real name.", Jeff explained and looked at Reid like he was a child, shaking his head.

"What do you want from me… or my team?", the young doctor asked, somehow afraid of the answer.

"Ah, my little genius. I want many things from you, you know.", Jeff said, his eyes getting dark: "But why I kidnapped you? I think I was bored and wanted some fun. Playing some games."

"It's a crime to kidna-", Reid started, but Jeff slapped his cheek, leaving Reid stunned from the sudden outburst.

"Sorry. I was getting bored from your ramblings.", Jeff said apologetic, looking Reid straight in the eye.

Before Reid could answer, Jeff started to talk again: "Before you continue rambling we have to discuss a little problem. Your leg will stop our time together too fast if we don't do anything."

"Bring me to a hosp-", a slap stopped Reid again.

"I'll give you an helpful advise for our time together. That was boring again, I understand now why your teammates hate your ramblings. It just makes me want to punch you. I don't know why, you know. If it isn't necessary or interesting what you have to say, just shut up, okay? Otherwise your leg won't be our only problem", Jeff threatened, glowing eyes looking into Reid's.

Reid noted the sudden mood change, obviously caused by his talking. But looking back at the way the man acted, how he had kidnapped him… the man wanted to show power. He had risked a lot by the way he went into Reid's apartment and the turmoil he caused by fighting against him. Now he even forbid him to talk, only answers were allowed. Reid made a note to himself to watch the man's behavior more closely to construct a profile.

"Well, where did we stopped... ah! Your leg. I need to cut out the bullet, it didn't went through. See?", Jeff explained and stood up to show Reid his wounds. When he stood directly in front of Reid, Jeff started to slowly open his pants. Immediately Reid struggled against the uncomfortable touch, but Jeff just watched him laughing and pulled the pants down, leaving him just in his boxers.

"Mhm, purple. That fits you well.", Jeff commented and Reid blushed under his blunt stare.

Still embarrassed he looked at his leg. The bullet had hit him from behind, leaving a bloody wound. The front was just bruised from the bullet inside. He grimaced by the thought of Jeff cutting it out.

"Will you give me narcotics?", Reid asked suddenly, panic in his voice.

Jeff smiled: "And there it gets interesting, at least for me. You see I have narcotics, the right amount to make you feel nothing, but we will play about it.",he explained, showing the syringe with the clear liquid, making Reid shift nervous as he remembered his addiction.

"Don't be afraid, it's not Dilaudid Spence, just the normal stuff they use in the hospital, my friend told me so."

Reid looked at him with wide eyes and asked: „How do you kno-" The slap was almost expected, but it still stung.

"They say you're a genius, but you aren't really clever. What did I said? Not to say something stupid and if you didn't recognize it yet, I know more than you think, Doctor Reid.", Jeff growled. Reid just glared back at him, but decided not to talk back.

"To explain my game takes some time, so listen carefully. Now that we have the syringe I explain how you'll get it. I'll call now each of your team members, and now please don't ask _how_ I got their numbers, yesterday wasn't the first time I was in your apartment. If one of them picks up, you win, if nobody picks up you lose. Understand?", Jeff explained.

Reid nodded, but risked a slap by asking something: "I know you are annoyed by my questions, but why calling my team members, they'll pick up."

Jeff stared at him for a second before he answered: "I let that question go through, for now. It's simple. I want to show you that you don't mean anything for the team, they won't answer my calls." Reid had to bite back a answer, he trusted his team.

"Shall we start?", Jeff asked and hold up a mobile phone. Again Reid had to stop himself from asking, he could just call out for help when his team members picked smiled.

"I'll slice your throat if you call for help, boy.", Jeff said without looking up: "The first one is the famous David Rossi!" With that the only thing that broke the silence was the ringing from the phone.

...

...

...

...

Nothing.

Reid wasn't disappointed, it was likely that Rossi didn't pick up his phone, it was their weekend.

"Alex Blake. The newest member I think.", Jeff said smirking

...

...

"Hello?", the answer came from the other end, but Jeff didn't stop smirking.

"Do I speak with Alex Blake?", he asked and stared directly in Reid's eyes, making him uncomfortable.

"Oh no, sorry. I found this phone this morning near on the parking lot from the chinese restaurant. Do you know the owner? I would bring the mobile phone to the address if you want.", it was obviously a young woman.

"That would be great! Her address is 56 Nirhana Boulevard, Quantico...", Reid listened shocked when Jeff explained the way to Blakes house like he had drove it a hundred times. With a click the line went dead.

She had told them that her husband had also work off. They surely went to the chinese restaurant to eat something, where Blake had lost her phone. No panic, there are still four calls.

"Just that you know. That doesn't count. Then JJ is the next. Good luck!", Jeff said and again he held the phone to his ear.

It didn't ring, not even the voicemail started. It must be broken Reid thought. Maybe it was even Henry, he smiled at this imagination.

"Well, Henry seems to be a little destroyer. How old is he? Four, or ?", Jeff said, already knowing the answer, he made a good research. It made Reid angry that he had stalked not just him, but his whole family too.

"Derek Morgan. Maybe he cares for his pretty boy." Reid cringed at Jeff using this nickname.

Again no ringing, but this time the voicemail started: "Hello" ,laughing. Reid immediately recognized Sarah's voice: "Sadly our little brother can't pick up his phone" ,again laughing. This time Desiree was speaking: "He is safely with us and enjoys his weekend!" With that the line went dead with the two sisters laughing.

Reid remembered when he had met the Morgan's, a very nice family. Even when Morgan didn't picked up his mobile phone, because his sisters had taken it away it made Reid nervous. Four from six calls didn't went through. But now Garcia and Hotch came, they would always pick up.

"Aaron Hotchner, the Reaper Killer." Reid didn't even had time to be surprised, because the voicemail started directly: "Here speaks Agent Hotchner. At the moment I can't pick up my phone, please left a message or reach me over the landline."

It was the first time that Reid had heard Hotch strict voice on the voicemail, it had never happened that Hotch didn't pick up the phone.

"See. Nobody cares.", Jeff said, a wide grin in his face. Reid shoot an angry glare at his captor. Jeff planned this, Garcia wasn't going to pick up her mobile phone, either. Jeff wanted to torture him psychically, so he arranged it that nobody would pick up the phone.

"Penelope Garcia. Your last hope."; Jeff said, looking viciously at Reid.

...

He knew she wouldn't pick up, but to wait didn't make it better.

...

"It's enough, stop it, it isn't funny anym-", before Reid could talk anymore he was interrupted.

"Penelope Garcia", the bubbly voice of the technician suddenly said. To hear her voice was like a heaven to Reid.

"Excuse me, wrong number.", Jeff said, an emotionless look in his face and hung up the phone.

Reid couldn't believe that Jeff had really risked so much, just playing on good luck. Smiling he watched when Jeff put the phone on his desk, looking at the syringe. Suddenly he stood up and walked behind Reid.

"What are you doing?", Reid asked, unsure about what would happened.

"I make sure you won't move while I treat your wound."

"That isn't necessary. I won't fight. Please.",Reid begged, not wanting to be completely defenseless.

But instead of an answer, the chain with the hook was pulled up. Reid groaned when his body was hanging in the air, unable to reach the ground. Suddenly Jeff bound rope around Reid ankles and bound them at a metal ring in the floor, leaving Reid completely unable to move. Jeff stepped in front again, a plate with surgical tools and picked up the syringe, while turning to Reid.

"My mum always said I was a bad loser. I think that's not right, I just don't like not to win, so...", Jeff said, innocently stopping mid sentence and slowly approached the nervous man. Suddenly he let the syringe fall down and stepped on it. With an sickening crack the syringe broke and the narcotic run out.

"Ups." Jeff looked apologetic at Reid: "I didn't mean to… really I am so sorry. I don't think… I mean I don't have a second on-"

"No! That is against your own rules. You made them yourself. You can't do that.", Reid yelled panic-stricken, struggling wild against his bounds. It was useless, he couldn't move an inch, it just made his wound worse.

Jeff had already stepped behind him with a grin, now carefully caressing Reid's wound.

"Stop it! Jeff you can't do this. If I lose too much blood it's likely I go into a Hypovolemic shock, which can lead to death and if I understood you right you are bored and want to play games, so if I die…", Reid rambled, but Jeff continued merciless with the procedure.

First he sprayed disinfectant on the wound and wiped the dried blood away. Reid stopped talking and groaned at the burning sensation, trying to get away from Jeff's hands. He heard how gloves got put on and the high sound the supplies made as someone shuffled through them.

"Calm down. I'll be carefully, I know what to do. Try not to move... but feel free to scream.", Jeff said with sick satisfaction in his voice.

The next Reid felt was the cold blade on his leg, before without a warning Jeff put pressure on the blade, smoothly cutting into Reid's flesh.

"Stop! Please. Stop it! Plea- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh.", Reid cried out, it was impossible to describe the pain from undergoing surgery awake. Unable to move, Reids only hands and feet shook uncontrollably as his body tried everything to get away from the pain. With a disgusting plopping sound the scalpel was pulled out of Reid, who could just wince: "Stop… "

Another scream tore through the shack when Jeff started to get the bullet with pliers. Reid head was spinning as he threw up, his body screaming for release. "Tsk tsk", was the only reply from Jeff to Reid's vomit, but he continued, gripping the bullet with the pliers. A silent scream was the only answer to the pliers pulling at the bullet. One last weak cry from Reid and a sick „plop" and the bullet was out.

Too exhausted to do anything Reid could only hang limply and try not to throw up again, his old vomit sticking to his shirt.

"Now I just have to sew up the wound and you are done. That wasn't that bad, was it?", Jeff asked, patting Reid on the back when he stood up to get the needle from the table.

Reid just glared at him, black dots dancing in front of him and sweat running down his face.

"And look at the mess you made! You know I thought only babies would throw up all over themselves, but apparently I was wrong.", Jeff mocked and wrinkled his nose at the smell.

Smiling, Reid spat Jeff right in the face, watching with satisfaction has he jerked his face away.

"You know you little bastard, you will regret this. Maybe not now, maybe not tomorrow, but believe me when I say to you that I will teach you a completely new definition of pain.", swiping away the spit, Jeff walked behind Reid, the needle and thread in his hand.

A new wave of pain pulled Reid more and more into unconsciousness as Jeff began to sew up the wound. Welcoming the numbness he let himself fall into the darkness, not listening to Jeff quiet mumbling while he worked at the bloody wound, grim determination clearly on his face.

**That was the second chapter. What do you think ? Please review ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Helloooooo :D Thank you so much for the nice review, especially gothina234, I love your stories ! Now I'm even more motivated to continue ;) Have fun and please review.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own the series, but I'm working on world domination and then I'll also own the BAU, muhahaha **

**Warnings: Well… Jeff hasn't started yet, so a lot of Reid whump is coming :D**

**Sunday; 10am; Garage**

"Oh, don't forget to change the oil, Bob. I haven't done that in years."

"No problem, as good as done. But please do me a favor and explain to me how you manage to damage your car so much. What ways do you take to get from your house to the market, Jeff?", the old mechanic asked.

"Ah, maybe I have taken some bumpy roads lately, I actually found something to do.", Jeff said, grinning.

"A woman or a job?", Bob laughed: "And I thought you would never do something useful. Tell me, what is a young man like you doing?"

"Nha, it's just some business I have to finish.", still grinning Jeff looked over the tools, touching them with care as if they were something precious.

Bob frowned and asked: " If you need tools they are in the back. I'll need some time here anyway."

"Great.", Jeff nodded thankfully and went to the back of the garage looking for new toys.

**Sunday; 12:05 am; Jeff's shack**

Reid was slowly stirring, a gurgling noise right next to him … and a wet feeling crept up his legs. Shocked Reid opened his eyes and looked around in panic. It was dark and he had to blink several times to see that he was sitting in a tight space, his legs and back touched the cold wall. Looking up he could see the clear sky, just a few feet away, but a heavy grid blocked a way out of the tight space. Determined to find out what exactly hold him prisoner Reid stood up. At least he tried to. As soon as he strained his leg the wound made itself noteable by sending hot waves of pain to him and let him flop back onto the ground. A frustrated groan escaped his lips, but was soon stopped as he recognized the water on the floor and the little pipe that continuously let more water flow into the small prison.

"What the -", Reid sweared, he quickly understood the purpose of all this: "He seriously wants to drown me?!"

**Sunday; 12:07; Garage**

"Thank you for dropping me and Jack off.", Hotch smiled at Beth, glad that she managed to bring him to the garage, before visiting her parents.

"No problem. You couldn't have known that your car needed the oil change so badly."

Hotch cringed as he remembered how his car just stopped in the middle of the road, thanks god he hadn't gotten into an accident.

"Daddy! Daddy! Come, I want to see all the cars.", Jack pleaded and pulled at Hotch shirt.

Giving Beth a quick kiss through the window he followed his excited boy who already ran towards the garage.

"Hey, Bob. It's me, Aaron. Is my car ready yet?"

"Good morning, Aaron. And see who is there, little Jack!", the old man grinned and high fived the young boy who giggled as he was picked up. Looking back at Hotch he answered: "It is as good as ready, but I would like to show you something about your left light. I would change it, but it doesn't need to be done now. Just let me show you."

Jack, meanwhile bounced up and down to free himself from the laughing man's arms: "Daddy can I look at the other cars, please!"

Hotch nodded at his begging child and reminded his son to stay inside the garage, before he followed Bob to his car.

Happy about the new found freedom Jack immediately ran from car to car. Carefully mustering and touching their shining forms he went further into the back of the garage. Suddenly he spotted a collection of colorful balls. He picked his favorite color, green and bounced the small ball up and down. Accidentally kicking it Jack had to run after it, his dad would get angry if he destroyed something. Not watching out where he was running he didn't see the tall man standing around the corner, looking at the duct tape in his hand.

"Uh?", looking down to see who had bumped into him, Jeff immediately recognized the little boy. Grinning brightly he squatted down and helped the boy back on his feet: "Watch out where you are going or you'll hurt yourself, Jack."

**Sunday; 12:13; Jeff's shack**

With some effort Reid had managed to stand up, ignoring his leg. He had to admit that Jeff had done a rather good job, it didn't feel like it was infected and the stitches looked good, as far as he could tell, the sunshine that broke through the grid wasn't really helping. Besides that he didn't had other serious wounds, just some bruising and cuts. The only thing that worried him was his head, that had gotten smashed into the wall repeatedly when he was kidnapped. Earlier when he looked he could feel dried blood at the back of his head. The fact that he threw up when Jeff had cut him open didn't make it better. Of course he had been in incredible pain, but throwing up indicated a concussion. The vomit was still sticking to his shirt, smelling horribly and he still was standing in only his purple boxer- pants, now freezing in the cold. Reid couldn't help but shake, the water already to his knees. If Reid reached up he could touch the grid slightly with his fingers, he didn't have a lot of space to escape the water.

Reid had to concentrate to ignore the fact that if Jeff wasn't going to free him, he would most likely drown, the grid didn't seem like it was easy removable. No, panic wasn't going to help him. Furthermore, if he thought about it logically Jeff wouldn't end it here, right? He had clearly a lot more planned and putting Reid in here was just to mess with him. Still, the longer Reid had to spend in this tube the harder it was to control his breathing as the walls felt like coming closer and the sun was slowly disappearing out of his sight, making the space darker and darker every minute.

He definitely hated the dark.

**Sunday; 12:20; Garage**

Jeff laughed as the small boy didn't stop talking about cars and his dad. After Jack had run into him Jeff just needed to start talking about cars and the boy trusted him, rambling about this topic and his _awesome_ father non stop. It was amazing to watch the innocence from the boys face as he began to tell him how his dad hunted bad people. How easy it would be to crunch it, he had already started with Reid and with enough pain it wasn't that hard. Especially with a kid it must be so easy, he could just shoot his father Jack was talking so proudly of and the boy would never talk again. Or simply put him in a dark, small space, like the genius was in right now. Jeff couldn't help but chuckle at the imagination of the confusion and panic his victim must have felt has he woke up in the small tube. Darkness could do so much damage, far more damage than anyone would expect and he had promised himself to prove that. If he was quick enough he would have another player in his funny game, Spencer would be so much more… obedient, he just had to-

"Jack?", Hotch called out, looking around the cars and walking straight to the tool section.

Jeff scrunched his face in disappointment as he heard the strong voice. Quickly he composed himself and grabbed Jack's hand, pulling the child after him.

"Are you looking for Jack?", Jeff asked politely, showing the worried dad his child.

Hotch stopped when he saw a man coming, together with Jack. He tensed when he saw that the stranger was holding Jack's hand. With a slight growl he asked: "Yes, but how do you know my sons name?"

Jeff couldn't help but grin when he saw the elder man's reaction as he saw Jeff holding his son's hand. He was amazed when he realized how much control he had in this situation, a quick movement and the whole situation would change and he could demand almost everything. It was even better, because Hotch knew it, he would always think the worst, a toll that his daily encounter with criminals took. One last breath and he let go of Jack's hand, carefully pushing the child toward his father: "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. But you Jack run into me earlier and as soon as he found out I like cars he wouldn't stop talking. He is a cute little boy, told me his name."

It was barely visible, but Jeff saw it anyway, Hotch flinched when he heard Jeff say cute little boy and as soon as Jack reached his dad he was pulled into a gentle, but firm grip.

"Please excuse my son's unwariness, it won't happen again.", with that Hotch turned around, quickly walking towards his car, holding Jack close to him.

Shaking his head at this perfect encounter Jeff turned around to grab the stuff he wanted to buy and made his way to the counter where Bob was already waiting for him, no trace of Hotch or Jack. He carelessly put the stuff on the counter, while fishing for his money.

"Duct tape, nails, rope…. What are you going to built this time? You know you can't hold your car together with duct tape and nails.", Bob joked as he put the stuff into plastic bags.

Faking a laugh Jeff simply answered: "I need all this for a project."

"Well, then try not to push the nails into your hand, that would be painful. Have a good day and come back if you have more problems with your car."

"Thanks, Bob. I'll try my best not to hurt myself, but pounding a nail into hands? What a idea!", Jeff joked back, but a little bit of truth hang in his sentence. Jumping in his car he looked at his watch, he needed to hurry up or all this ideas would be wasted.

**Sunday; 12:34; Jeff's shack**

"Raaaaaahh!", with a frustrated scream Reid banged against the metal wall, he was never going to get out of here**. **Again he growled and kicked with his uninjured leg as it cramped again due to the lack of movement.

"Help! Someone! Jeff get me out of here!", yelling yet again Reid only tried to distract himself from the darkness that slowly started to emerge the whole prison, the sun was almost out of his sight.

The water was already reaching his breast, rising slowly but steadily. His breath quickened as he felt it splash against his neck. This couldn't be happening, Friday he was peacefully at home and now, he guessed it was Sunday, it looked like he was about to die. Something like that only happens to me, like they always say, I'm a trouble magnet! Scolding himself for things that weren't his fault he tried again to distract himself. But suddenly all light left the tube as clouds hang over the sun and covered the rest of her way before she was completely out of sight, just the bright blue sky suggested that it was still day.

"No… please not.. come on. Keep calm! Breathe… breathe…. in…. out…. in ", Reid whispered his hand had already began to shake uncontrollably and despite his effort his breath came out in short shallow gasps. Another angry scream tore through the silence when the water spattered viciously over his face, forcing Reid to pull himself up to escape the cold clutches of death.

"HELP!", the desperate cry was only heard by the trees who listened silently as the young man struggled for his life.

**Sunday; 12:41; Road**

"Jack, you promise me that the man didn't do anything to you, okay? It wouldn't be something you should be afraid of telling me.", Hotch asked for the hundredths time, his concerned look directed to his son.

"No, daddy I promise. The man was very nice. He wasn't even angry when I run into him and he also brought me back to you. Why don't you trust him, daddy?", Jack asked innocently.

"I don't like it when strangers talk to you, you know that. You shouldn't have told him your name or talk to him at all. It's dangerous, Jack. Promise me to never speak to strangers again, okay?"

"Yes, daddy. I'm sorry, I won't talk to strangers again.", Jack promised sadly.

Pulling his son into an comforting hug he assured: "Don't worry, I'm not angry with you, I was just scared, that's all." Jack hugged his dad back, before he pulled away when he heard his stomach grumbling. Both couldn't help but laugh at the sound: "Well, it seems like it's time for lunch. How about pizza?"

"Yeah!", cheered Jack happily and runned into the kitchen.

Smiling Hotch followed his son. The encounter today had made him feel very uncomfortable. It wasn't the first time Jack had run off and somehow got into trouble or lost his orientation. There had always been a friendly old lady or concerned young man who brought his child back, but today when he saw how the man hold his child something ringed every alarm bell in him. He cursed himself for not getting his name so Garcia could check on him. He would probably never see this man again, still, the uneasy feeling didn't want to go away.

**Sunday; 12:47; Jeff's shack**

Smiling he watched as the water splashed repeatedly over Spencer face, who had trouble to keep the water out of his lungs. One last gurgling sound was heard and the young genius was fully engulfed. Just his fingers stuck out, scratching at the grid to somehow escape. After a minute it got weaker and weaker till it finally stopped completely. The last thing Jeff saw was the air that came out of Reid's lungs as an exchange for the water that now filled them and the fingers as they slowly sunk into the dark water.

"What a bother…", Jeff sighed and worked on opening the grid. As soon as it opened he gripped the limp form and pulled. Like a dead fish the doctor lay sprawled on the dirty ground, he wasn't breathing anymore.

**That was chapter 3 :) What do you think? Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody ;) I just recognized I messed up the time in chapter 3, so don't be confused '^^ Thank you soooo much for all the nice review ! ;) Here comes the next chapter. Have fun :D**

**Sunday; 12:48; Jeff's shack**

"Did you know doctor Reid that, if you don't throw up this water it will do far more damage than I intended to do and that would make me very upset.", Jeff said while he turned Reid's head to the side to get the remaining water out. Next he pinched Reid's nose and strongly breathed into his mouth. After four breath he listened closely for any breathing motion. When he heard nothing he repeated it, breathing life into the lifeless body. After the fourth repetition Reid's body jerked and Jeff felt the water coming out of Reid's lungs, immediately flinching away in disgust. Still struggling to get air Reid needed to rely on Jeff who professionally turned him around and knocked on his back to get all the water out.

Gasping with his vision still blurry Reid could only stare at the ground, shocked about his near death experience." Above all how often could someone die?" Reid thought sarcastically. The last thing he remembered was how his body just refused to move after it had been denied air for too long, how he felt the bursting pressure when the water filled his lungs and finally how he suddenly had felt completely calm, just admiring the sun breaking through the water when he realized that it was over. Well, apparently his plan of peace was disappointed . Getting rid of the water was as painful as breathing it in and the fact that he got resurrected by Jeff sent shiver down his spine. Thinking of Jeff he pushed the man away who was still gripping his shoulders tightly, a slight growl escaped his lips.

"Let me go you crazy bastard! Why did you do that? Why me?", Reid wheezed angrily, still exhausted from being brought back from the dead.

"There there, watch your language Spencer. What a bad example you are for children. Maybe I just have to clean your mouth with soap to teach you not to talk so nasty.", Jeff reproved and patted Reid head, only for his hand to get hit away.

"Get away from me!", Reid said with more force, crawling backwards.

"But we have to go inside or you are going to catch a cold, my dear. Please don't have a temper tantrum out here. What are the people going to say?"

"You are crazy!", Reid yelled before Jeff sighed and kicked into Reid's rib cage, a crunch and groan the only answer.

"Don't talk back to me, boy", Jeff's voice was dangerously low as he approached Reid who held his side in pain.

"No, let me go!", another kick silenced Reid who was too weak to defend himself.

Snarling something incomprehensible Jeff reached for Reid's collar and dragged the young men into the cabin. Inside he shoved Reid to the ground and went outside again. Reid considered to run away, but just seconds after he left, Jeff's muscular form stood in the door again, carrying several bags.

"Stay there, we both know I'm faster right know and believe me I wouldn't have a problem with using your gun again.", not bothering with Reid anymore he closed the heavy door and locked it, putting the key into his pocket. Next he put the bags on the table, before he pulled out a wooden chair and carried it next to Reid. Without complaining Reid let himself be heaved into it. Jeff quickly pulled out a rope, all the time looking provocatively at his captive, but Reid wouldn't fight, it was what Jeff expected him to do and honestly he didn't had the desire for another beating.

"Why so quiet? Just moments ago you were ready to kill me.", when Reid just ignored him Jeff chuckled, tied the rope around Reid stomach and secured it behind the chair. At Reid questioning look he said: "Can't have you running around, but I won't feed you either." Without further explanation he walked behind Reid and shuffled through some stuff. With an screeching sound he pulled out a metal plate, folding it out in front of Reid to show a tiny table. Next he took his chair from behind the desk and one of the bags.

"I hope you like vegetarian, eating animals is murder in my opinion.", Reid frowned at that statement, but when Jeff pulled out two huge ham sandwiches he scolded himself for falling for the joke, Jeff laughing about the fact the doctor had believed him: "I don't give a damn shit about animals, what did you think? Now eat… oh and here, I also have coffee."

Carefully he took the hot beverage and the sandwich and placed everything neatly in front of him, before he stared at Jeff: "You don't expect me to just eat or drink this, do you?"

"You don't trust me? Ouch, that hurt.", smiling Jeff took the coffee to take a sip. Next he unwrapped the sandwich and bit into it: "See? Nothing to worry about. Eat!"

Still reluctant Reid took a bite from the sandwich. It tasted like every fast food sandwich, old and fake, but he had to listen to his growling stomach and just eat. After a few bites he took the coffee and carefully drank. "Uh that's so bitter.", Reid scrunched his face at the unsweetened taste of coffee.

"Oh I forgot to offer you sugar, how rude of me.", Jeff apologized and pulled little sugar packs from the bag and handed them to Reid. Smiling he watched how more and more sugar got poured into the coffee. "Is that even drinkable? Don't want you bouncing of the walls 'cause you have a sugar rush."

"After several studies it's prov-", a little slap against his nose caught Reid of guard and he stopped talking.

"Watch out what you're saying. When something boring like this comes again it will be more than a little slap.", Jeff reminded him casually, before biting into his sandwich. "Oh and you better eat the whole thing or I'll shove it down your throat. I payed for it and you need the energy.", Jeff commented as he saw the barely eaten sandwich in front of Reid. Silently Reid took his sandwich, anger building up inside him. How did Jeff manage it to make him so angry, he wasn't an aggressive person, hell not even Morgan's pranks could make him that angry, but being with Jeff and Jeff's confusing personality just made him anxious.

"Guess who I met today at the garage?", Jeff asked, but before Reid could answer he continued: "Right! Your boss was there with his son. Little Jack ran into me and we talked a little bit. But when his daddy saw us, he looked so scary, oh man I wouldn't want to fight this guy when he gets really angry."

Reid could only stare at Jeff in disbelieve: "You have met Hotch?!"

"Yeah we go to the same place. Isn't that funny? I was so close to invite Jack to our game, but.. well, daddy came.", Jeff laughed.

"Don't you dare touch anyone of my family, you bas-"

"Hey, language Spencer.", Jeff warned.

Reid only growled: "I'm serious. Let the others out of your sick desires."

"He he, sick desires? Oh boy nice way to describe our game. But yeah, I surely have desires, but I wouldn't say they are sick, just humane.", Jeff grinned widely at Reid.

Fighting against the nausea that built up again, he only stared at the man in front of him. He had never really paid attention to the appearance of Jeff. He looked like a businessman, even with his casual clothing. His dark hair was short in the front but covered his neck in the back. His body figure was your average athlete, strong but agile. And then there were his eyes. They were a light brown, but turned almost black when he was angry, forcing out Reid's flight instincts. But right now as the sun light shined lazily through the windows, they had a intimidating red shimmer. Shuddering he had to break the intense eye contact, giving the man the power he obviously wanted. He couldn't see how Jeff smiled in satisfaction, biting into his sandwich.

"Let's play another game, Spencer, I'm bored", Jeff suddenly said.

"What?"

"A game, just to get to know each other."

"What are the rules?"

"Simple. You just have to be honest."

"What happens if I lose?", Reid asked warily, not wanting to play another of Jeff's games.

"Nothing. You can't lose, just punished if you lie. Really, it's simple. I ask you a question, you ask me a question, I ask you a question and so on. Okay?"

"Well, I don't think I can say no…"

"That's right. Let me just get something real quick.", with that Jeff stood and started shuffling through stuff behind Reid. Reid meanwhile tried to loose the rope around his stomach, but Jeff had made sure it couldn't get opened from the front. He looked up when Jeff came back with a stick in his hand and pushed the table with the food aside, before he moved his chair closer to Reid.

"Got it", Jeff smiled and waved the black stick in front of Reid. It was a cattle prod.

"Wha-"

"Ah ah ah, doctor Reid, don't say anything stupid.", Jeff hold the cattle prod directly unter Reid chin: "Or I might have to remind you what happens otherwise."

Reid nodded carefully, not wanting to get electrocuted. Smiling Jeff pulled back the cattle prod. But as soon as Reid felt save, Jeff switched it on and pushed it right under Reid's chin.

"Aaaaaaaaaah!", Reid's hands went up to push the cattle prod away, but Jeff at already pulled back, watching satisfied as Reid's body twitched slightly.

"Before you ask for what that was, remember I told you that you would regret spitting into my face."

Unable to answer Reid just nodded in defeat, rubbing over the burn at his chin.

"Oh, just that you now. That was the lowest volt power, every lie will turn it up.", Jeff explained, not waiting for an answer he said: "So let's start! What is your favorite color?"

"... Green", Reid answered, his voice raspy from the electric shock.

"Okay, your turn."

"Why did you kidnap me?"

"Because I can. What do you like more, cats or dogs?"

"Cats. What is your real name?"

"Jeff. Who is your favorite componist?"

Frowning Reid wanted to say something about the name, but Jeff just waved the cattle prod warningly. "Where are we?"

"Near Quantico. Are you still afraid of getting diagnosed with schizophrenia?"

Taken aback by the question, Reid took a moment before he answered: "No"

He couldn't even react before the cattle prod was brought down to his bare feet. Screaming he threw his head back as his body twitched, but as fast as the stick touched him it disappeared.

"I don't believe you. You are still afraid of the dark, so you are probably still afraid of schizophrenia. Also the fact that you are too much a coward to visit your mother says everything. So again, are you afraid of getting diagnosed with schizophrenia?"

"Yes, I'm still afraid to end up like my mother. Are yo-"

"Ah you lied, I get a bonus question.", too quick for Reid to argue he asked: "Did you ever love one of your teammates?"

"I love them all, they are my family."

Without turning it on Jeff smacked the stick against Reid cheek, leaving a small bloody cut: "Don't play stupid, you know what I mean."

"In the beginning I had a crush on JJ, but our relationship now is more like the relationship of siblings. I never loved anyone else on the team. Were you abused when you were a child?"

"I got abused by my father physically, I was his personal punching bag. He always threatened to sell me to someone if I don't behave well. How did it feel when the bullies beat you up just because you were smarter?"

"I thought that I would deserve it. I expected it was abnormal to be so smart and this way they had the right to beat me up. When I learned that it was wrong I felt weak and lonely, I hated them, the teachers and myself. Do you have siblings?"

"Yeah I have one older brother. Did you ever consider to kill yourself?"

"I knew too much about psychology to really consider it, but I thought often about it when it was really bad. How did your brother die?"

"Damn, you just profiled me, that's scary. He was killed by my father in front of my eyes. I forgot to put his beer back in the freezer and I told him it was my brother's fault.", silence emerged as Reid let the answer sink in for a moment. "Were you raped as the football team tied you naked to this goal post and left you?"

"No, I wasn't." He swung up his arms to protect his stomach, but it didn't help against the electric shock. This time his body jerked more violently as he grinded his teeth together instead of screaming.

"Answer me.", Jeff demanded, his eyes gleaming dangerously.

Reid gasped while considering not to answer, but Jeff struck him against his other cheek this time. "After they left me, some guy came, I think he was a teacher or so. I thought he would help me when I called out… but he didn't. He didn't rape me, he just touched me while jerking himself off. When he finished he untied me before running away, I never saw him again."

Reid looked to the ground, ashamed. He had never told anyone about it, not even Morgan. Only for the psychological test that was required to get into the F.B.I he had to tell every tiny piece of his life, just to let someone write it down and put it away to never be seen again. He had no idea how Jeff got these informations, but honestly he didn't want to know, he had gotten tired due to the shocks and stress. A bed would be great right now. But unable to argue with Jeff he waited patiently for his 'bonus' question.

"Do you want me to call Hotch or Rossi?"

**That was chapter 4 :D What did you think ? Please review and have a good night... or morning :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello there! Thank you again for the nice review, I like the idea of comparing Jeff to Moriarty, he is really evil (And Sherlock Holmes is awesome!). Oh and I'm so sorry that I didn't mention the slight AU when Reid talks about his experience on the football field, that never happens in the series, so sorry '^^ Well, here is chapter number 5, can't believe I actually kept up with this :D Have fun !**

**Sunday; 1:13pm ; Jeff's shack**

"What?", Reid asked confused

"Do you want me to call Hotch or Rossi?", Jeff said, manifestly louder and slower this time.

"I did hear what you said, but why?", snapped Reid

"Oh! Okay, understand and I thought I had hit you a little bit too hard.", Jeff laughed at his own joke: "To make it a little bit more entertaining. So, who do you want to call?"

"Why Hotch and Rossi, why not-", Reid knew he would get hit, but it still hurt as the stick smashed against his arm, leaving a dark bruise.

"Another stupid question and I will turn this on and grill you till you are brown and crispy. So?"

Reid cringed at the imagination of getting grilled by this cattle prod and answered: "Hotch"

"Somehow I knew you would want to call your boss, Spencer. You are so predictable."

Frowning with annoyance Reid asked: "What are the rules? Can I just say 'Hey Hotch, could you please come, some crazy guy kidnapped me' ?"

Jeff just laughed: "Of course not, that wouldn't be funny. You will just call to check on him and Jack, that's what friends do."

"Okay…", 'Hotch would know that something was wrong and would go check on him, so why does Jeff wanted to call him', Reid thought

"Oh and you will tell him how sorry you are that there was an misunderstanding this morning between him and your friend from college."

"What college friend?"

"Me, of course. Or do you see any other friend?", Jeff said offended. But before Reid could say that he wasn't his friend Jeff pulled out Reid's phone and searched through the contacts. "Aaron Hotchner, let's hope his phone is turned on."

Reid listened to the beeping sound as Jeff set it on speaker. "Oh and doctor Reid, don't forget to not make any noises that could indicate that you are in distress, especially when I might poke you here or there with the stick." Reid widened his eyes in shock, but before he could answer, Hotch's strong voice came from the phone.

"Aaron Hotchner"

**Sunday; 1:20pm; Hotch's house**

"Daddy can I play with Mike in the garden?", Jack asked.

"Sure, but wear your jacket, it's cold outside.", Hotch responded, putting away the pizza leftover.

"But dad, the sun is shining, it can't be cold!", Jack pouted.

"It's september, Jack, the sun isn't as warm as it was last month. Please wear your jacket, Jack.", Hotch responded strictly, looking at his son.

Mumbling something Jack run away to get his jacket, before sprinting out of the house. Hotch smiled as Jack waved at his neighbour friend who was now climbing over the fence and together they raced each other through the garden. The peaceful silence was suddenly disturbed by the shrill sound of his phone ringing, he had turned it on this morning before he went to the garage. Wondering who called him at his weekend Hotch picked up the phone.

"Aaron Hotchner"

Silence, before somebody hesitantly spoke up: "Ahem, Hotch, hi, this is Reid."

"Reid? Why are you calling? Did something happen?", Hotch asked concerned, he didn't expected Reid to call him, he never had done that. Even if he had a problem, most of the time he called Morgan or even JJ.

"Oh, no… nothing happened… it's just… ahem you met a friend of mine today…. at the garage this morning.", Reid stuttered nervously.

"Who do you mean? Bob?", Hotch asked, still confused by Reid's call.

"No, no… the other guy who found Jack… ahem.. he is an old friend… from college."

"This guy is your friend?"

Reid seemed to flinch at Hotch baffled question: "... yeah, his name is.." a moment of silence "... Jeff and he told me how he met you today and how sorry he is that it was …. so akward. He didn't mean to look like… he wanted to steal Jack…"

Hotch knew something was wrong, he had known as soon as Reid had to put effort into calling 'Jeff' a friend. But before he could ask more he suddenly heard a groan. "Are you okay, Reid? What happened?", Hotch asked panicked, 'what the heck is going on?'

**Sunday; 1:27pm; Jeff's shack**

"Are you okay, Reid? What happened?", Reid listened to Hotch concerned voice as he hold his side where Jeff just electrocuted him. It was difficult to not scream out in frustration and pain.

"I'm fine… I just hit my toe against my bed…. damn that hurts like hell.", Reid forced out a laugh.

"Where are you Reid?"

"At home, where else would I be?"

"Is your 'friend' Jeff with you.", Hotch knew. Panicked Reid looked up at Jeff, but Jeff just sat there smiling as he swung the cattle prod around, playing like a kid would with a branch.

"Yeah…. he is here with me."

"Can I speak to him?", Reid looked at Jeff again, but he shook his head

"He can't speak right now." Reid could hear shuffling sounds of keys and soft murmur.

"Keep talking Reid. What did you do this weekend?" Reid was about to answer when Jeff laid the stick on Reid's right foot, a cocky grin spread over his face, before he turned the cattle prod on.

Reid had to bite on his tongue as his body jerked painfully and he couldn't scream out in pain. No control over his body Reid couldn't escape the burning electricity as Jeff continued to push the cattle prod against Reid foot.

"Reid?!", Hotch shouted through the phone when he heard his agent groan in pain. But instead of an answer he heard his agent cry out. "Reid! Whoever does this, stop and speak with me. I'm sure we can work something out." Surprisingly the screaming stopped when Hotch shouted out and just soft panting could be heard as Reid tried to catch his breath.

"I hit my toe again, how stupid of me.", Reid joked out of breath, his feet still twitched painfully.

"Who is there with you Reid?"

"But Aaron he told you that at the beginning of your talk. It's me, Jeff, his friend.", Jeff interfered into the conversation.

"I don't think a friend would hurt Reid.", Hotch said angrily. A closing car door could be heard.

"Hurt? I would never hurt my friend, he hit his toe, he said it himself."

"I know that Reid can be a little bit clumsy, but I don't think he has hit his toe twice. What do you want from my agent?"

"Me and Spencer are just having some fun playing games, I was really bored and the doctor seemed the right playmate, right Spencer?", Jeff asked holding up the stick while switching it on and off. Reid hesitated before growling: "Sure, we are just playing games you sick-!"

"Will you ever learn? Aaron you have done an awful job raising the kid, he has incredibly bad manners.", as Jeff swung the cattle prod down Reid pulled up his arm and catched it at the non-electric part, protecting himself from being electrocuted yet again.

"And now he is even fighting back! Excuse us for a second, I need to show Spencer his place.", growling the phone was laid on the table and Jeff ripped the stick violently from Spencer's hands.

"Wait! Stop hurting my agent, if you stop now we can do something, before it's too late.", Hotch yelled through the phone, but he was ignored.

Meanwhile Reid tried to protect himself from the cattle prod, unable to stand up. Again and again Jeff poked Reid with the sizzling end, watched in awe as the young man twitched and jerked uncontrollably whenever he was touched by the prod. Here and there he even managed to get a scream out of Reid, who fought against his bindings. Looking at the rope Jeff had an idea.

Sweat was running down his face from exhaustion as he watched how Jeff went behind him. With confusion he felt how the rope got loosen up and Jeff commanded: "Stand up!" But before Reid had even a chance the chair was jerked away and unable to hold his balance he fell on his backside.

"Get up!", Jeff commanded, the stick directed at Reid like a sword.

Like an old man Reid had to heave himself up, but as soon as he was standing Jeff pushed the stick against his left knee, which immediately bended when the electricity went through it. Groaning in pain he fell, but with one swift motion from Jeff he felt himself being lifted up to stand on wobbling legs again.

"On garde!", with disbelieve Reid watched as Jeff took a position like a sword fighter, slightly bouncing up and down, ready to strike any moment.

"Are you kidding me, I don't have a weapon.", Reid gasped, eyes never leaving the dangerous stick.

"Well, then you have no other choice but to dance!", with that Jeff stabbed the cattle prod forward, aiming for Reid's stomach.

Trying not to put pressure on his injured leg Reid limped out of the way, the stick just missing him by an inch. Before he could say anything Jeff stabbed towards Reid's shoulder. Quickly bending to the side Reid managed to escape. Immediately he had to duck as Jeff swung his weapon like a sword that was meant to behead someone. The next attack was aimed at his legs and Reid had to perform an awkward and painful jump to dodge it. Jeff laughed in delight as he repeated aiming for Reid's legs, making him literally dance. Before Reid could do anything else he stumbled slightly over something, fighting for his balance. In this vulnerable position Reid couldn't dodge the next attack, coming from the front, painfully pushing against his stomach. He fell backwards as the electricity shot through him, a scream coming from his mouth.

"Touché!", Jeff said triumphantly, looking down at Reid who slowly pushed himself up. "You're not giving up, are you.", Jeff asked rhetorically when Reid stood again, swaying a little bit.

An angry gleam in his eyes Reid hissed: "Never"

**Sunday; 1:38; Hotch's car**

Hotch didn't know how things had gotten out of control so fast. First it was just Reid who had called him about his college friend and now he could do nothing but listen to the fight between Reid and Jeff, with an occasional scream from Reid. As soon as he understood what had happened he had called the neighbour, asking her to come over and watch over Jack. The next thing he did was getting into his car, his weapon ready, his direction Reid's apartment.

"Never", Hotch listened to Reid's defiance voice, worried that his agent would push it too far. Even when he had only listened for a few minutes to the conversations between them, he already had a basic profile. Jeff obviously wanted power, his whole acting and speaking indicated that he wanted the control over the situation and the respect from his surroundings. Angry about the red light in front of him he heard how Reid cried out in pain again.

"Please, if you can hear me Jeff, talk to me. I'm sure we can work something out, but you need to stop hurting my agent. When you cooperate now I'm sure we can work out an reduction for your sentence.", Hotch tried again, but when he heard someone scream 'bastard' and another voice responded with an cry, he gave up. After a few minutes of continued screaming and fighting over the phone it suddenly stopped. Hotch had to listen closely to hear soft panting.

"You're a hell of a fighter, Spencer, I have to admit that, but in the end you can't deny it that you're losing.", Jeff said, he also seemed to be slightly out of breath.

"What happened to Reid?", Hotch asked warily when no response came from the young men.

"Oh, don't worry Aaron, he had to admit defeat. Right now he is taking a nap, all this dancing was pretty exhausting for him. I'm sorry for letting you wait, Aaron, I really needed to teach the boy some manners, but now you have my undivided attention."

"Jeff, please, I ask you again, now that you have the complete control over the situation, would you be willing to negotiate?", Hotch asked, his professional experiences with other kidnapping cases coming to the surface.

But he only received laughter: "Control? Yeah, that's right, I have control over your little shitty ass. I don't even need to negotiate, I can demand almost everything as long as I enjoy Spencer's companion. Hell, I could even demand you to come straight here to stop me from hurting your agent again and again till he is nothing but a broken little doll. So, don't tell me anything about control, because it's something you don't have right now."

"I'm sure we could arrange an exchange between me and Reid. My agent needs medical attention an-"

"Oh please Aaron, I don't want your boring presence here. We would spend our day staring each other down while I try to punch some emotion out of you. No, no, Spencer is so much fiercer and much more willing to fight, than you are, what in the end makes it even more fun to break him. You know what would be even more fun?"

Hotch didn't answer, his mouth in a slim line as he drove through the empty streets.

"Well, that was an incredible response, but sadly nothing was right.", Jeff sighed sarcastically, before continuing: "You remember this morning, when I had your son. I call that control, man you should have seen yourself, you were a wild beast when you spotted me. Actually I planned to invite Jack to Spencer's and my game, but you had to interrupt. Maybe another time."

Breathing in and out to control his emotion and hold his professionalism he said in a low dangerous voice: "Leave the rest of my family out of this and tell me what you want, Jeff."

"There it is again, daddy's instincts play wild. I bet everybody who sees you on the street is afraid and runs away. If I guess right you are on the way to Reid's apartment? That would be too bad, we missed each other just about… today is Sunday right? We missed each other by two days! That sucks, but I'm sure we're going to have a chance to meet soon.", Jeff said optimistically.

"Jeff what is it that you want from Reid?", Hotch asked again, nervous about the fact that today was already Reid's second day with this bastard.

"Didn't I mention that yet? Well, I'll be so nice and repeat it. First, because I'm bored, second, because I can.", Jeff explained annoyed. "I'm sorry Aaron, but I need to end this call now, but believe me when I promise, that you will hear from me and Spencey soon."

"Wai-", but the line was already dead, leaving Hotch in his silent car, staring at Reid's apartment. Taking out his phone he dialed a number.

"Rossi"

"Rossi, this is Hotch. You need to come to Reid's apartment, we have a problem."

**And there goes chapter 5 ;) Hope you still like it and please review :D Bye, Minna-de-de ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there! Sorry for not uploading for so long, I had some issues with my laptop, but they should be better now. However thank you to all the followers and all the nice reviews :D So, here is the next chapter, read and review ;)**

**Warnings: Possible non-con, nothing graphic**

**Sunday; 3:01pm; Reid's apartment **

A black BMW stopped in front of the dilapidated apartment house, the smooth sound of the motor made people turn around and look at the obvious stranger. Rossi turned the car off and looked at the street Reid lived on. It was clearly not what he expected. He knew that Reid just lived in an apartment house, but that… that was just shocking. The street was filthy and he could basically smell the trash and dirt through the windows. Dark alleys gave opportunity for crimes, probably nobody would care anyways. The barrack that was supposed to be Reid's home looked dangerously close to breaking together. How could he possibly survive the winter? A group of men eyed Rossi suspiciously, openly smoking drugs and drinking, while one of them loosely held a pipe in his hands. At one of the overfilled trash can was an old woman searching for something valuable in the trash, her little dog barking at everything that moved. Not far away was a man sleeping under a ripped blanket and newspaper. Somewhere a child was crying.

Rossi had gotten a call from Hotch earlier, the normally controlled man had sounded urgent when he told him to come to Reid's apartment, only giving him an address before he hung up. That alone made him drive faster, breaking a few rules on the way, but not knowing what was wrong gave him the feeling of helplessness, unable to prepare for whatever might come. Taking a deep breath in he remembered himself that he needed to stay calm and professional, emotions would only get in his way and affect his work. With one swift motion he opened the car door and got out of the vehicle. In the corner of his eye he saw the group of men moving, looking for trouble. He didn't waste a second with them, only pulling his jacket back a little bit, purposely showing his gun and badge. Satisfied with the fact that the group stopped he turned in the direction where he saw a tall and black haired man. Hotch.

"Please tell me that you only called me here to drag Reid out of this filthy hole and move him into a real apartment.", Rossi approached Hotch, but the grim look on his boss' faces made it clear that it was serious.

"What happened to the kid?"

"He was kidnapped. I got a call today. We need to check his apartment.", Hotch said sternly.

Rossi could only pinch his nose. Of course he had thought about something like this, but he had really hoped not only for the kid, but also for himself that this wasn't the case.

"What call?", honestly he didn't want to know, but he asked nonetheless.

After a few second Rossi thought Hotch wouldn't answer him, too lost in his own thoughts, but was surprised when Hotch looked at him. His black eyes seemed darker, emotions displayed freely for a second before he straightened himself, the controlled mask back.

"Come on. I'll tell you everything while we go upstairs, I have a second key. I already told Garcia to call everyone in, the vacation is over."

With that the two men walked away, ignoring the curious looks they got.

**Sunday: 4:24pm; Jeff's Shack**

The cold water was calming him down, bringing him back to reality while he just stood there. Just like the doctors had told him he made his breathing exercise. In. Out. In. Out. He was told that it would help him, just like the colorful pills they gave him. He believed them, he even believed them the second time they said it, giving him more exercises and more pills. But it didn't work. He knew it the moment he smashed the doctor's head into the wall repeatedly after his odd hairstyle had annoyed him. But who could really blame him. Many times he had told the doctor that he needed to but gel into it to make it stay in place, but this day he came to the session again without it, this annoying string of hair standing up like some stupid antenna. Grinning he remembered the blood sprawled all over the wall. When a nurse came in and saw him painting with it she had thrown up in the corner. He honestly couldn't remember how he had escaped, if it was this day or another. The only thing he remembered was that there was much more blood. Another confusing thing had been that he had always painted the letters b, a and u. He never knew why. Till he stopped taking the pills. Till he remembered.

He moved his whole body, listening satisfied as his bones cracked in protest. He didn't want to waste too much water, so he turned it off and grabbed a towel. Getting out of the little cabin that served as his shower he looked out into the woods, watching the sinking sun for a while. He really liked the blood colored sky, it reminded him of his guest. Smiling he turned around and walked to the shack.

It was much warmer inside thanks to the fire, but with the sun going down he had to turn on a light bulb to see his precious friend. Jeff had laid Reid on the bed after he broke down, his body unable to endure the electricity running through it again and again. He looked so peaceful. So innocent. Ripping his eyes away he dried himself, not ashamed of his nudity and finally putting clothes on. Jeans, socks and a grey sweatshirt. Before he could do something else a moan draw his attention back to the young man. Obviously prisoner of his own nightmares Reid was whimpering and struggling against invisible claws, breathing harshly in and out.

Fascinated from the little spectacle Jeff approached the vulnerable creature on his bed. Watching the young doctor squirm for a moment he slowly reached out, carefully stroking Reid's cheek. Almost immediately the fight stopped and he calmed down. Smiling to himself Jeff continued petting him. He began on the forehead, pushing away the hazelnut hair and slowly going down. Next he traced the slim nose, at the top he let his finger drop on the mouth. As he felt the dry surface he wondered how it would feel like to kiss the young man. He would probably bite him, Jeff thought smiling while he pinched the soft flesh. Continuing his way down he reached the chin, little stubble made the skin scratchy. He followed the sharp jaw line and traced down the smooth neck. It was slightly purple from where he had choked Reid. He remembered the adrenaline that had run through him when he had watched the young man fighting for his life, the power he had felt, the power of deciding over life and death only with his hands. Grinning he caressed the purple line a few times before his finger landed on the collar bone. Reid was so skinny, he could perfectly see the bone. He moved slightly when Jeff's fingers tickled him. Jeff broke the contact and watched as the man turned, his mind trying to wake up, but his body too desperate for sleep. He watched him for a few more moments, before he turned around, his stomach growling for food.

**Sunday; 5:00pm; Headquarters**

" Why did you call us in? We can't possibly have another case", JJ asked. She hadn't been to happy when Garcia had told her that Hotch wanted everyone back.

Hotch was ignoring her, instead asking Garcia: "Where is Morgan?"

"He is still with his family, but told me he could get a flight tonight and be here by tomorrow.", the bubbly voice of Garcia answered.

"Hotch, what is the problem?", this time Blake asked, much more patient. Honestly she would have wondered if they had gotten their whole vacation without anything happening, so she hadn't been as disappointed as JJ when she got the call.

Instead of Hotch, who was now calling someone else, Rossi answered: "To make it briefly. Reid is missing. Hotch got a call from him today. He soon realized that something was off and he was right. The kidnapper, a man named Jeff was with Reid. He probably forced him to call Hotch."

"What? When?", Blake asked stunned, she hadn't thought that.

"Apparently he was kidnapped Friday, we saw his apartment and there were signs of a fight. Jeff must have come in through the window and left through the door, there wasn't any sign of forced entry on the door, but the door wasn't locked either. Furthermore the window was wide open and a fire escape goes all the way down the back of the building. We already called in the forensic team to search for any usable evidence.", Hotch said, ending his phone call.

"Why did he call you?", JJ asked, she had to sit down, not trusting her legs.

"It's a long story… This morning I was at the garage to pick up my car. Jack was with me. However when I looked for him in the back he was with a man. Jeff. I knew something was wrong with him. The way he talked to me while he hold Jack… he knew he was in control. Thankfully he led Jack go and disappeared, I didn't know then that he had Reid. Somewhere around this afternoon Reid called, telling me how his college friend was visiting him and how he was the guy in the garage. I could hear he was in pain and soon Jeff revealed himself. I don't know… I think he played some sick game with Reid. He was electrocuting him, I mostly listened to them fighting. Jeff talked to me casually the whole time, telling me how bad Reid behaved and that Reid was his playmate, clearly showing off his power and the control he had in this moment over Reid and me."

They let the information sink in, realizing that they shouldn't make the mistake and underestimate Jeff. He didn't just craved for control, he had it. In form of Reid.

"What are we going to do?", Garcia's worried voice broke the silence.

Hotch sighed: "Right now we can't do much. I will order for a forensic team to go to Reid's apartment to search for any evidence and I want you to search up everything you can find about a Jeff in connection to any our cases, especially Reid cases. I'm also going to give you my phone, look up if you can find out the Caller ID. He called at about 10:15 this morning. The rest of us will work on the profile, but before that I will give a description to an sketch artist to have a picture of Jeff. "

The team nodded in agreement and started on their tasks.

**Sunday; 6:19pm; Jeff's Shack**

It was warm and comfortable, he couldn't remember the last time he felt so secure. Reid snuggled himself deeper into the warmth, radiating from behind him. His body was rocked forwards and backwards in a soothing motion,pulling him deeper into sleep. It remembered him of his mother. He often had slept in her bed, seeking the warmth radiating from her body and listening to her calm breathing. Especially on days when the bullying were taking a huge toll on him. Smiling at the memory he curled into himself, enjoying the warm body behind him…

"No!", he yelled, jumping off the bed, but before he could set a foot on the floor Jeff's strong arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him back into his nightmare. How could he have been so stupid and not realized that it was this psychopath. Reid panicked when he found himself being pushed on his back and Jeff sat on him while holding his hands over his head.

"Jeff… no, please..", Reid begged when Jeff took hold of his hands with one hand and began caressing his cheek.

"Shhhh…. you need to relax, Spencer. This will be fun.", Jeff purred, moving his hips in a slow teasing manner, but Reid only reacted with more panic when he felt the hardened crotch rub over his belly. With an angry yell he violently bucked his hips, sending a surprised Jeff flying off the bed. Immediately he jumped of the bed and run towards the door. Reid gave a low whimper from himself when he realized it was locked, desperately slamming his body against it in a weak attempt to break open the door.

"It won't open, Spencey. comeback to me, there is no way out of here.", Jeff drawled while he slowly stood up, watching Reid like prey, trapped in his cave. Jeff smirked at the thought of that and had an idea. Slowly he walked into the back of the shack, ignoring Reid's search for a weapon, he had prepared himself and knew that Reid wouldn't find anything.

Reid meanwhile hadn't give up on getting out of the shack, but after his failed attempt on finding a weapon he gave a frustrated cry from himself. Jeff laughed at that and turned around with what he had searched for. Reid's eyes widened when he eyed the thick rope Jeff held in his hand, ignoring the smug grin Jeff had on his face. He wanted to punch it out of his face.

"Now be a good boy and let me tie your hands, Spencey." Reid baffled reaction made Jeff laugh again, but he frowned upon the defiant look that came over Reid's face.

"Never you bastard. Don't you dare come near me.", Reid snarled, taking a somewhat threatening pose, his hands raised.

Jeff clicked his tongue in disapproval: "You better do as I say, _boy_. Believe me that you will regret it if you don't." Reid snarled again and spit on the floor in front of Jeff.

"You remember the pain when I removed the bullet from your leg while you were awake? When I'm done with you, you'll wish to have a thousands bullets removed from you, _boy_."

Reid nervously licked his lips when Jeff called him boy, but refused to let his guard down, trying to put all the anger into his eyes to hide the fear he felt.

Jeff gave a low laugh from himself: "Isn't it funny? What people do to keep their dignity. I know you are a smart man and I also know that you understand that you have no chance against me, physically I mean. And that's not just because of you fragile figure, no, you also have a healing shot wound you remember. And you clearly understand that you can do nothing against me and stop me from raping you. So why do you still refuse to give up and make it so much more harder for you?" Jeff waited as if he expected an answer from Reid who stood frozen in front of him. "Ah yeah… your dignity." With that he charged at Reid, tackling him to the ground.

Reid yelped as the strong body knocked him to the ground and immediately started thrashing against the huge frame. Jeff punched him in the face, before pulling them both up, just to ram his knee into Reid's stomach. With a pained moan the young man fell onto the floor. A heavy weight sat itself on his back, pinning him defenseless to the ground.

"I have to admit I'm disappointed, you are weaker that I thought.", Jeff sighed, before leaning backwards, one hand holding Reid's injured leg down. "This is for bucking your hips to get me off of yourself." With that he pushed one finger into the freshly sewn wound, breaking the strings that hold them together. Reid couldn't do anything else than scream in sheer agony as he felt his wound being opened again. Jeff wiggled his finger a little bit and smiled as Reid hit his fist on the ground in pain instead of begging him to stop. With an disgusting plop noise he pulled out his now bloody finger.

Reid gasped from the shock, only thrashing weakly when he was turned on his back and his hands were tight together. Only when he felt himself being lifted onto the bed and his hands were bound above his head to the bedpost he began to panic again.

"Jeff, I beg you don't do this, I…." A slapped silenced him abruptly, Jeff send an angry glare at the men straddled under him. "Say another word and I will cut out your tongue. Now shut up and enjoy."

Reid had to bite on his tongue to stop himself from begging again, but couldn't help the whimper that came past his lips when Jeff started taking off both of their clothes. Another slap send his face snapping to the right.

"Open your eyes! I wanna see the pain in them.", Jeff growled before continuing, pulling Reid into the worst kind of nightmare he could think of.

The moon shine bright onto the wooded area and the shack in it, unaware of the inhumanity that happened in there.

**Puh, that was chapter 6. I hope you liked it. Please review, Minna-de-de :D**


End file.
